Hiro's Christmas Party
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Hiro invites all his friends to Aunt Cass's house to celebrate Christmas. My first ever Big Hero 6 Christmas special. One-shot!


"Aunt Cass, can I invite my friends over for our Christmas party?" Hiro asked his aunt.

"Sure, sweetie," Aunt Cass replied.

"Thanks! I love you!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly as he shot up the stairs like a rocket to call his friends.

"Hello, Hiro Hamada calling," he greeted. "Would you like to go to my house for a Christmas party?"

"I'm in!" Fred replied eagerly.

"You bet!" Wasabi said.

"That's amazing!" Honey Lemon shouted.

"Woman up, Hon!" Gogo Tomago scolded and to Hiro, she changed her tone, "We're coming, Hiro!"

"What time's the party?" Wasabi asked.

"Eight PM tonight," Hiro answered.

"See you then, Hiro," Wasabi said.

"We'll be there!" Honey Lemon cried.

"Sounds good, thanks!" said Hiro. "Bye!" Then, he hung up his phone.

For the rest of the hour, he made a Santa Claus suit for his healthcare companion robot, Baymax. Oh, how he loved Baymax ever since his older brother, Tadashi's death! It had been hard losing him in the fire. Professor Robert Callaghan had been responsible for Tadashi. Luckily, he'd been released from prison and reunited with his daughter, whom he thought he lost, Abigail, thanks to Hiro and his friends and Mr. Krei, who apologized to the professor profusely for what happened. As of now, the city, San Fransokyo was at peace and harmony, thanks to the new team Hiro had formed, Big Hero 6.

When Hiro was finished with the project, he excitedly pounded his fist against his desk table. "Ow!" he said with a laugh.

At the sound of a mild disturbance, Baymax came out of his hiding place.

"Hey, Baymax," Hiro chuckled nervously, "What's up?"

"I heard a cry of disturbance," replied Baymax. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just pounded my fist against my table about how pumped I am to..." He trailed off at the loss of his own words as he eyed the Santa Claus suit he made.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero."

But Baymax wasn't having any of it.

"One." Hiro handed the suit to the robot. "Here, I made this for you."

Baymax scanned the suit carefully.

"Baymax, what do you think you're doing?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

"Scan complete. You have proved to me that you made this for me. Thank you." Baymax put it on and gratefully hugged him for the gift.

"No, problem."

"I love you, Hiro."

Happy tears streaming down his face as he looked up at his healthcare companion. "I love you, too, Baymax."

Breaking away from their captivating cuddle, Hiro fist pumped him and Baymax did the same in return with a Christmas Carol, "Fa la la la la la la la la." Baymax then offered, "Would you like to see Christmas memories you've had when Tadashi was with you?"

Sniffling, Hiro said, "Sure, go ahead."

Baymax pulled up his sweater, revealing his belly and turned the video on.

 _There was laughter from the boys as they ran down the stairs._

" _Dashi, I want to open up a present first!" Hiro cried enthusiastically._

" _What do you say, Hiro?" Tadashi reminded him._

" _Please?"_

" _Yes, little brother."_

" _Yay!" And the two opened their presents._

 _While this was going on, their parents came up to them and said, "Merry Christmas, boys!"_

" _Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad!" Tadashi and Hiro called._

" _Hiro and I made you something," Tadashi said as he gave his mother a crystal star and his father a bowling ball, since he loved to bowl._

" _Here's my present to you, mommy," Hiro said as he gave her an angel topper and his dad a gingerbread ornament._

" _Thank you, boys," their father said._

" _You are truly Santa's little helpers," their mother said._

…

 _By the time Hiro was three, his parents died. Thankfully, they had their Aunt Cass to look after them whenever their parents couldn't._

 _Christmases went by and as they grew older, Hiro got a bot fight set and Tadashi got tools to build something remarkable._

 _Aunt Cass giggled. "You two will become inventors someday."_

Hiro cried more happy tears at the video. "Thanks, Baymax. You outdid yourself."

"Actually, Tadashi put these memories in a flash drive into me," Baymax corrected.

"That makes sense," Hiro mused.

Suddenly, Hiro's and Aunt Cass's cat, Mochi prowled up to them, meowing and stretching.

"Mochi!" Hiro fawned as he picked up the cat, "How's my good boy?"

"Meow!" Mochi meowed and purred.

"Hairy baby," Baymax said.

Hiro gave the cat to him.

"Hairy baby," Baymax repeated as Mochi purred and nuzzled him.

A knock occurred on Hiro's door. "Hiro, do you want to help me set up the snacks, treats, and food?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm on it, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called as he leapt by his aunt's side.

…

At eight PM, Fred rung the bell many times at Hiro's doorstep.

"Fred, knock it off!" Gogo Tomago reprimanded.

"Fred, if I have razorblades, I will razor hand blade you in the face!" Wasabi threatened.

"It hurts my ears!" Honey Lemon said, covering her ears at the deafening sound of the bell.

"Woman up! Hiro's coming," Gogo assured her.

Hiro opened the door. "Hello, nerds!" he greeted.

"Hello, Hiro, my man," Wasabi said.

"Yeah! Fred's in the house!" Fred cheered.

"We thank you for the invite, Hiro," Honey Lemon said warmly.

"Yeah, thanks, Hiro," said Gogo.

"No problem," Hiro replied.

"Woah! Look at this mansion!" Fred exclaimed as they were now inside and thanks to Hiro.

"Fred, we're in a house," Wasabi corrected.

"It looks so nice," Honey Lemon declared.

"Yeah, very nice place, Hiro," Gogo agreed.

Aunt Cass was thrilled to see them. "Hello," she said. "How's everyone?"

"Good!" Hiro's schoolmates replied.

"Glad to see you all here and thanks to my nephew, Hiro. We made you snacks and all kinds of goodies."

"Yeah!" they cried, then they stopped.

"Hiro, where's Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked.

"He's upstairs," Hiro answered, "Follow me, team."

"We are going to have a blast," Fred pointed out.

For once, Wasabi said nothing. He, too, decided to settle down and have fun. Yet, another thought occurred to him. What if Fred did ruin the Christmas party for everyone else? Seeing that the question in his mind was unbearable, he pushed it aside.

By the time they made it upstairs, Baymax, full of air, stepped out of his bed to greet them. "Hello. How kind of you to drop in." Holding a sack of Hiro's gifts to his friends with one hand, he added, "Hiro and I brought you some goodies." With that said, he set it down on the floor and everyone gathered to open up Hiro's gifts.

"Yeah! Fredzilla doll!" Fred beamed.

"A punk rock CD!" Gogo Tomago exclaimed.

"A new purse!" Honey Lemon said. "Thank you, Hiro!"

"New razor hand blades!" Wasabi cried.

"You're all welcome," Hiro said and to Baymax, "Ready to go down with us, Baymax?"

"Yes, Hiro," replied Baymax.

Once downstairs, they discovered Mochi on the table.

"Mochi!" Hiro yelled, "What are you doing on the table?" He picked him up and brought him over to Baymax.

"Hairy baby," Baymax said, smoothing out Mochi's fur.

"What were you trying to do?" Hiro asked Mochi, "Eat food off the table?"

"Aww, kitty," Honey Lemon said as she stroked the cat's fur.

"Mochi," Gogo said, also petting him affectionately.

"Aww," Fred fawned as he rubbed beneath Mochi's chin.

"Who wants a backscratch?" Wasabi said, taking out his razor hand blades, "Don't worry, they're safe." Then, he scratched the cat's back with them soothingly, using them as backscratchers.

"Meow!" Mochi meowed with a purr.

Aunt Cass checked to see if the food was sanitary to eat. From what she saw, there was no cat hair. "Hiro! Guys! The food is cat hair free!"

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Fred shouted with his hands in the air.

Gogo eyed the food and said to Hiro, "Wow, Hiro. You and your aunt, Cass really outdid yourselves."  
"Why, thanks, Gogo," Hiro replied and everyone settled down to eat.

"Mmm! Good job, Aunt Cass!" Fred said, talking with his mouth full.

"Fred, we don't talk with our mouths full," Wasabi chided. "But this food is hand's down good!"

Aunt Cass smiled.

"Mmm…" Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago said.

"This is delicious," Honey Lemon declared.

Gogo nodded in agreement.

"Oh, gosh!" Aunt Cass panicked after she, her nephew, and her nephew's pals finished eating, "I forgot all about decorating our Christmas tree! Any volunteers?"

"Yes, Aunt Cass," Hiro replied, "It shall be done." He did NOT want his aunt to be stress eating the shop. Not even Tadashi would've wanted any of this, not on Christmas.

"Any more volunteers?" Hiro suggested.

"Yeah!" Fred shouted.

"We'll do, Hiro!" Honey Lemon said.

"It's in the zone!" Wasabi said.

"Count us in, Hiro," Gogo chimed in and his friends gathered up lights, mesh garlands, and ornaments to decorate the tree much to Aunt Cass's relief. She played music for them to keep them busy.

When finished, they were dancing to the music.

Fred found a mistletoe and put it between Gogo and Hiro. "Pucker up, lovebirds!"

"Fred!" Hiro and Gogo admonished.

"Okay, sorry," Fred apologized.

"It's all good," Gogo replied.

"We're still friends for life," Hiro said.

"Live while we're still young, dudes!" declared Fred.

"Merry Christmas, Hiro," Baymax said as he hugged Hiro.

"Merry Christmas, Baymax," Hiro said, utterly touched by his hug. Then, everyone decided to join.

But Hiro and his friends weren't the only ones having a Christmas party. Callaghan and his daughter, Abigail were celebrating now that they were back together. Mr. Krei, on the other hand, celebrated Christmas with his family, yet he wished them a happy holiday. All in all, San Fransokyo was merry.

The End

 **Merry Christmas, folks! I was itching to get this one done.**


End file.
